The Devil Doll: Robyn's Horror Story
by peacemaker1210
Summary: It's halloween night, Robyn decides to tell one of her scary stories to the guys and August, see their reactions and read Robyn's story! Sorry, I'm terrible at one-shot story summaries. Please R&R anyway, trust me, the story is better than the summary. ( )


AN: I used my favorite scary story, this is an actual story, this is copied and pasted from , it is not mine. The words in bold is Robyn telling the story so you don't get confused. Enjoy!

"Can we go out? Please, sensei?" Today was Halloween and Mikey had been begging to go outside for the past half hour. "No, Michelangelo. No means no." Splinter said. Mikey pouted. "All I want is candy." Mikey whined. "Exactly the reason why you can't go." August said. August was the littlest of the O'Neil family, after Robyn and April, at age fourteen, she was already a good ally of the turtles, a ninjutsu master, and has alien powers more powerful than April. And...oh yeah, she's been Raphael's girlfriend for three weeks. It was her responsibility to help Splinter keep the turtles in line, in a sisterly kind of way.

"You know we're having our own little halloween party down here in the lair." August said. "But we do this every year! I wanna do something different." Mikey said. "Alright, how 'bout this: I'll let you prank one of your brothers and/or Casey?" August asked. Mikey crossed his arms and shook his head no. August rolled her eyes. "And I'll invite Robyn over." August said. Mikey perked up. "Deal." Mikey said. August smiled. Mikey had been crushing on Robyn since the first day they meet. They had become the best of friends, and surprisingly, was good about keeping his crush to himself. Now, so far, the only one of the teens not crushing on one of the O'Neil's was Leo. He was so secretive of his private life that August wondered if he even had a liking to anybody.

"Why do you always use Robyn against me?" Mikey asked. "Cause I know you wuv her." August said, walking out of the dojo into the living room. Mikey ran after her and caught up with her. "At least I didn't pull a Leo." Mikey said. The room went dead silent after he said that. Leo turned to Mikey in disbelief. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T MENTION IT TO HER!" Leo exclaimed. Mikey frowned. "Hey, you filled my pillow with flour this morning, you deserve it!" Mikey retorted. August had a look on her face that was both confused and shocked with disbelief. Donnie caught this look. "What?" Donnie asked.

"Um, Leo, since when do you do pranks?" August asked. Raph looked at her. "Since every year on Halloween. It's the only time Splinter expects him to do pranks, any other time would be out of character for him." Raph explained. August shrugged. Leo was relieved he didn't have to answer another question. "Another question, what the heck is a Leo?" August asked. 'Crap, I was worried she was gonna ask that.' Leo thought. He rubbed his neck. "It's nothing." Leo said. He started to walk away, but August put a force field around him. "I'm not letting you go without an answer." August said.

August always used her powers to get what she wanted from them, other times were just to have fun with them. Leo groaned. He mumbled something that she didn't hear. "What?" August asked. Leo didn't say anything. Mikey came up to her and whispered something Leo didn't hear in her ear. August put down the force field on accident after Mikey finished. August just stood there with a blank expression. Then her face turned bright red, then she burst out laughing. "Are you serious, Leo?" August said. She kept on laughing. "You fell for Karai? Since when are you into bad girls?" August said as she kept on laughing. "It is not funny!" Leo exclaimed. August kept laughing. "I CAN'T BREATH!" August said.

"Oh crap. Raph, what did you do to August?" Someone said. They saw the eighteen year old Robyn O'neil in the entrance. "Nothing!" Raph said. "Why is it when something happens to August, I'm the first one to blame?" Raph asked. Robyn looked at him. "Because you're her boyfriend." Robyn said. Raph frowned. Robyn sighed and pinched August's neck, she stopped laughing and yelped. "What was that for?" August asked. Robyn shrugged. "You stopped laughing, you should thank me." Robyn said. August glared at her. "Anyway, I found this really scary story, and I thought you would want to hear it." Robyn said. "No!" Everyone except Mikey said. Robyn was confused. "Why?" Robyn asked. "Mikey will have nightmares." Donnie said.

She looked at Mikey. "Since when?" Robyn asked. "I can handle it. I'm a tough turtle." Mikey said. He puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. Leo and August rolled their eyes. "Fine." They said. "Yes, awesome! Okay, to make this a little more scary. Turn off all the lights." Robyn said. Mikey did just that. They sat down in a circle, the only thing allowing them to see each others faces, was August's iPhone on its flashlight app. "Alright, this story, is called, Devil Doll." Robyn said. Raph raised an eye ridge. "Devil Doll?" Raph asked. "Devil Doll." Robyn said, with a spooky smile.

"This is a true story, because my mom knew the people that it happened to." Robyn said. August's eyes widened. 'Mom never told me this. Probably because I was too little and it would've probably scared me to death.' August thought. Without any hesitation, Robyn began the story.

**The bizarre case of Annabelle is no exception, as the pig tailed, rosy cheeked, ghastly apparition from the devil doll was, in actuality, a run of the mill Raggedy Ann doll.**

**Now, for the four of you here who might not know what that is, Raggedy Ann is an adorable rag doll with a triangle nose and a mop of red yarn for hair. The character was created by writer, and marketing genius, Johnny Gruelle when his daughter brought him an old doll and he drew a face on it. Gruelle would go on to feature the character in a series of children's books he wrote and, following the tragic death of his daughter, as the symbol for a virulent anti-vaccination campaign. On September 7, 1915, he received a U.S. Patent for his Raggedy Ann doll and with it a toy legend was born.**

"Less infomationy, more scary." Raph said. That received a punch in the arm from both Mikey and August. "Shut up." Both of them said. Robyn continued with her story:

**The doll was first purchased in an antique shop in 1970, by a woman looking for a unique birthday present for her daughter, Donna.**

**The woman, whose name has evidently been lost somewhere in the annals of paranormal research, must have concluded that the antiquated, child-sized rag doll would be the perfect gift for her daughter who was just about to graduate from nursing school. Apparently she was correct in her assumption and, even though Donna was not known to be a collector of dolls, she happily brought the object into to the apartment that she shared with another nursing student, Angie. Once there the Raggedy Ann doll was tossed on the bed and promptly forgotten about… for the first few days anyway.**

"What happened?" Leo asked, quite curious himself. "I'm getting to that part." Robyn said. She continued.

**At initial the signs that something was amiss were subtle. From time to time, Donna would notice that the toy seemed to have changed position slightly, but simply attributed it to a jostling of the bed or something equally mundane. As the weeks passed, however, the doll's erratic movements became more troubling and both Donna and Angie became genuinely alarmed when they returned home to find the rag doll standing upright and leaning against a chair in the dining room, as if it had frozen mid-step when it heard the door open.**

"The doll was alive?" Donnie asked.

**It was then that Donna and Angie realized that there was something truly bizarre about the doll. Donna would later describe the unsettling situation to renowned paranormal investigators, Ed and Lorraine Warren." The turtles and August were frozen, shocked of what they were hearing. Robyn then knew she had their attention.**

"**At times Donna would leave the doll on the bed only to find that it had mysteriously migrated to the living room and was now sitting on the couch with its arms and legs crossed almost indignantly. In other instances, Donna would leave the doll on the couch only to return home to discover that it was now in her bedroom — with the door latched shut! Angie shed some more light on this odd increase in apparently paranormal activity, in her own words:**

"**The doll also changed rooms by itself. We came home one night and the Annabelle doll was sitting in a chair by the front door. It was kneeling! The funny thing about it was, when we tried to make the doll kneel, it'd just fall over. It couldn't kneel. Other times we'd find it sitting on the sofa, although when we left the apartment in the morning it'd be in Donna's room with the door closed!" **

Mikey's jaw dropped open. August hugged on to Raph's left arm, he smiled and kissed her cheek. Leo was now laying on his stomach, his head resting in his hands. Donnie had the same position as Leo.

**The girls, becoming more and more perturbed by this strange turn of events, decided to confide in a male friend that the Warrens' chronicle only as "Lou". Lou claimed that he realized that something about the doll was evil the moment he laid eyes on it. Donna and Angie, though made anxious by the toy's clandestine mobility, were not prepared to believe that anything insidious was afoot.**

**That was when curious notes began to appear around the apartment. Donna and Angie both found strips of parchment paper upon which would be scrawled the words "HELP US" or "HELP LOU" in a conspicuously child-like fashion. This startling development perplexed Donna, in her own words:**

"**It would leave us little notes and messages. The handwriting looked to be that of a small child… Lou wasn't in any kind of jeopardy at the time. And who 'us' was we didn't know. Still, the thing that was weird was that the notes would be written in pencil, but when we tried to find one, there was not one pencil in the apartment! And the paper it wrote on was parchment. I tore the apartment apart, looking for parchment paper, but again neither of us had any such thing."**

**Donnie looked confused while the others looked interested, and even though they wouldn't admit it, they were kind of frightened. **

"**Lou became convinced that these notes were from the doll, which was attempting to communicate with its human hosts. But the nurses, being women of science, began to wonder if someone they knew might not have come across a door key and decided to have some fun at their expense by playing an elaborate hoax on them.**

**To that end, Donna and Angie became amateur sleuths and began marking windows and arranging carpets against the doors to reveal if they had any intruders in their absence. Much to their chagrin their traps lay unmoved while the doll continued to have it's run of the apartment.**

**Still, the roommates took solace from that fact that while they might have a "living doll" sharing their home, it seemed not to have any nefarious intentions. In fact, according to Donna, that Christmas the odd being even seemed to offer them a small present:**

"**Christmas, we found a little chocolate boot on the stereo that none of us had bought. Presumably it came from Annabelle." **

**Sadly, the state of affairs with the entity living in their home would not remain harmonious for long. Angie recalled another seemingly supernatural occurrence in the apartment:**

"**One time a statue lifted up across the room, then it tumbled in the air and fell on the floor. None of us were near the statue; it was on the other side of the room. That incident frightened us totally."**

**Things would only get worse from that moment on.**

Mikey whimpered and August hugged on tighter to Raph's arm. Robyn smiled evilly and continued.

**Less than two months after these bizarre events began, Donna and Angie returned home, weary after a long day of school.**

**Of course, neither of the women were particularly surprised to find that the doll had managed to make its way from the living room back into Donna's bed, but this time Donna claimed that she suddenly was struck by a feeling that something was wrong and that the doll seemed to have a ominous aura about it.**

**Hesitantly, the women approached the doll and that was when they noticed that the inanimate object was oozing blood from its hands and chest. Angie described the scene:**

"_**The Annabelle doll was sitting on Donna's bed, as was usual. When we came home one night, there was blood on the back of its hand, and there were three drops of blood on its chest!"**_

**Added Donna: "**_**God, that really scared us**_**!"**

**The now terrified roommates decided that they would have to seek the help of someone more experienced in paranormal activity than themselves. It was then that they decided to call in…**

"Who'd they call in? Who'd they call in?" Mikey asked, anxiously. Raph looked at Mikey weirdly, then looked at August and he realized she wasn't hugging his arm anymore but she was hugging her knees. "They called in a medium." Robyn said. Mikey gave her a confused look. "A what?" Mikey asked. "Mikey, a medium is someone who communicates with spirits." Donnie said. "Oh." Mikey said. Robyn continued.

**Following the "**_**bleeding doll**_" **incident, the roommates resolved to find out just what it was that they were sharing their apartment with. To that end, Donna and Angie decided to contact a medium in order to conjure up and communicate with whatever was inhabiting the doll. The unidentified medium agreed to perform a séance in the nurses' apartment. The medium wasted no time in entering a trance and before long she was weaving a heartbreaking tale of a young girl, whose body was discovered in the field upon which their apartment complex had been constructed. She was seven years-old and her name was Annabelle Higgins. The Annabelle spirit said she played in the fields long ago before these apartments were built. They were happy times for her. **

**The medium was unable to ascertain the details of the girl's death, but in telling Annabelle's story, she had inadvertently tugged at the heartstrings of these compassionate, young women. "Because everyone around there was grown-up, and only concerned with their jobs, there was no one she (Annabelle) could relate to, except them. Annabelle felt that the girls would be able to understand her. That's why she began moving the rag doll. All Annabelle wanted was to be loved, and so she asked if she could stay with them and move into the doll. What could they do? So they said yes.**

Leo spoke up. "Donna and Angie were crazy enough to let a ghost of a seven-year-old girl stay with them?" Leo asked. Robyn nodded.

**Angie thought it seemed harmless enough. They were nurses, they see suffering every day. They had compassion. Anyway, they called the doll Annabelle from that time on. There is no way that these kind women could have imagined at the time just how terrible a mistake inviting this apparently innocent apparition to live inside the rag doll would prove to be. **

Mikey shrunk down a bit. "We're getting to the scary part, aren't we?" Mikey asked, worried about the answer. Robyn nodded. The others eyes widened, even Raph's.

**As things between the newly christened Annabelle and her roommates seemed to be entering a new phase of détente, Lou maintained that he sensed something dangerous about the itinerant doll and admonished Donna to get rid of it.**

**She refused his request, feeling that getting rid of the doll would be the equivalent of abandoning a child. But even though Annabelle was not removed, it seems apparent that she was not pleased by Lou's interference.**

**Lou understood that there was something fundamentally wrong with the doll, but was not prepared for the heckish encounter he would have when it followed him home. The Warrens related the experience Lou had not long after turning in for the night.**

**Lou awoke one night from a deep sleep and in panic. Once again he had a recurring bad dream. Only this time somehow, something seemed different. It was as though he was awake but couldn't move. He looked around the room but couldn't discern anything out of the ordinary and then it happened. Looking down toward his feet he saw Annabelle. According to him, while he was lying there, he saw himself wake up. Something seemed wrong to him. He looked around the room, but nothing was out of place. But then when he looked down toward his feet, he saw Annabelle. The doll was slowly gliding up his body. It moved over his chest and stopped. Then it put its arms out. One arm touched one side of his neck, the other touched the other side like it was making an electrical connection. Then he saw himself being strangled. He might as well have been pushing on a wall, because it wouldn't move. It was literally strangling him to death, he couldn't help himself, no matter how hard he tried. Paralyzed and gasping for breath Lou, at the point of asphyxiation, blacked out. Lou awoke the next morning, certain it wasn't a dream. Lou was determined to rid himself of that doll and the spirit that possessed it.**

"Annabelle strangled Lou!?" Mikey cried out. Leo could hardly believe what he was hearing. Raph and August had the same scared expression. Donnie was biting his knuckle.

**Lou felt as if whatever was animating the doll was warning him to mind his own business, but out of concern for his friends, he refused to be deterred. It would be back at Donna and Angie's apartment that Annabelle would strike again.**

**The following evening, while preparing for a road trip, Lou and Angie were alone, studying maps in in the living room just before 11 pm. Without warning, the pair heard an odd shuffling sound emanating from Donna's room. Angie was concerned that someone might have broken into the apartment, but Lou feared that it might be something much worse.**

**Lou, summoning a courage that I'm not sure I could replicate, crept toward Donna's bedroom door. He paused outside the entrance until the sounds abated, then eased the door open and anxiously flipped on the light switch.**

**The room was empty, save for Annabelle, which seemed to have been haphazardly thrown into the corner of the room. Lou entered the space and apprehensively approached the crumpled rag doll. It was then that he claimed to have felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck, as if he was being watched from behind. ** **When Lou turned around there wasn't anybody there, but he suddenly yelled and grabbed for his chest. He was doubled over, cut and bleeding when Angie got to him. Blood was all over his shirt. Lou was shaking and scared and they went back out into the living room. The girls then opened his shirt and there on his chest was what looked to be a sort of claw mark. On his chest were seven slices. Four were horizontal and three vertical. Both the Warrens, Donna and Angie confirmed that the wounds existed, but unfortunately no one bothered to take any photographs. Oddly, the marks, which Lou claimed burned horribly and actually radiated heat were all but gone the next day and completely vanished a mere forty-eight hours later.**

"Holy crap." Donnie said. August shook her head as if she was denying what she was hearing. Mikey, Raph, and Leo, however, just sat there, motionless.

**Not sure where else to turn — and now realizing that they were dealing with something much worse than the benign spirit of a lonely child — the trio decided to contact a someone in the clergy. The first man they got a hold of was an Episcopalian priest named Father Hegan. Hegan went to the apartment and allowed the witnesses to explain their dire predicament.**

**Hegan understood the gravity of their situation, but felt that he was not qualified to deal with it himself, so he referred them to one of his superiors, Father Cooke. It would be Cooke who would contact the most experienced demonologists he knew of — the now legendary husband and wife team of Ed and Lorraine Warren, who were also part of the Amityville Horror investigation — and put them on the case.**

**The Warrens wasted no time in contacting the group and upon interviewing the three witnesses, Ed Warren (a devout Catholic as well as paranormal investigator) seemed astounded that these young adults were so quick to trust the words of the ghost as spoken through the medium. Ed told them that they were duped and that there was no Annabelle, although they were dealing with a spirit, but not a ghost or a human spirit, because they don't have that much power.**

"Then what was it?" Mikey asked. Donnie hit him in the arm. "She's getting to that part, genius." Donnie grumbled.

**Lou argued that it was a voodoo doll and that it was just taking advantage of Donna and Angie. But Donna argued that they only cared about the spirit of Annabelle herself, but looking back at it, they shouldn't have gave the doll much credence. But they saw Annabelle no more as a mascot, it never hurt anyone, until the other day. After completing the interview, inspecting the rag doll, checking Lou's wounds and confirming that none of the eyewitnesses ever saw the specter of the child in the apartment, the Warrens came to the startling conclusion that it was not a ghost that they were dealing with, but an actual demon.**

"A d-d-demon?" Leo asked. "Yeah I think we heard that right." Raph said.

**Even more chillingly, the Warrens postulated that the doll itself was not actually possessed by an evil entity, but that the doll was a conduit between the earthly realm and hell itself.**

**They also affirmed that the medium had been manipulated in order to gain the trust of the people in the apartment, leading to what they called an "**_**infestation**_" **of the home.**

**The Warrens further claimed that the "**_**inhuman demonic spiri**_**t," had preyed upon the nursing students' intrinsic compassion by pretending it was a lost child. What had happened is something inhuman has taken over the place. Demonic. Ordinarily people aren't bothered by inhuman demonic spirits, unless they do something to bring the force into their lives. Their first mistake was to give the doll recognition, that is the reason why the spirit moved into the doll to draw attention to itself. Once it had your attention, it exploited them, it simply brought them fear and even injury. Inhuman spirits, enjoy inflicting pain, it's negative. Their next mistake was calling in a medium, The demonic has to somehow get your permission to interfere in your life. Unfortunately, through their own free will, they gave it that permission.**

"Oh shoot." Mikey said. "Big mistake." Donnie said. August nodded.

**Adding to the shock that the three friends were no doubt experiencing at that moment, the Warrens went on to insist that following Lou's attack, the demon's next movie would be to exit Annabelle and enter one them for the purpose of "**_**complete human possession**_" **followed, almost inevitably, by murder. Ed Warren said if they gave the spirit another week or two, it probably would've killed Donna and Angie. **

**The Warrens then decided that the best course of action would be to invoke the power of an exorcism blessing to banish the malevolent monstrosity from the doll.**

**They contacted an Episcopal priest named Father Cooke who was at first reluctant to get involved with this case, but eventually yielded after the Warrens explained just how dire the situation had most cinematic versions of an exorcism, the ritual occurred without much commotion from the demonic doll. Following the sacred ceremony, Father Cooke extended the blessing to Donna, Angie, Lou and the Warrens, then, in what I hope was his best Zelda Rubenstein voice, declared that the demon was no longer going to be able to harm them… The Warrens weren't so sure. **

**Following Father Cooke's exorcism, Ed and Lorraine — still doubtful that the demon had actually been banished from the potentially homicidal Annabelle — suggested they remove the doll from the home. Donna, eager to be rid of the nightmarish entity, readily consented to their request.**

**Ed then cautiously picked up the hateful doll and handed it to Lorraine, whereupon Father Cooke (who was evidently not completely convinced of the exorcism's effectiveness either) warned Ed not to drive home on the interstate, lest the inhuman entity managed to linger within the doll and tried to influence the car.**

**Lorraine then placed the doll into the backseat of his car, buckled up, Ed started the engine and — in what must have been one of the most stressful late night drives in human history — they began their lengthy journey home. Ed took the priest's advice and stuck to the winding back roads, where few other drivers would be jeopardized by their diabolical passenger… it would turn out to be a wise decision.**

**According to the Warrens, whenever they approached a sharp curve, their vehicle would inevitably stall, causing the brakes and power steering to fail simultaneously and sending them perilously close to driving off the road. They also had more than one near collision with a passing car. Finally Ed had had enough and he reached into his black bag, removed a vial of holy water and doused the rag doll with the sign of the cross. The doll would behave normally for the rest of the ride.**

Leo shook his head. "That demon definitely didn't leave." Mikey nodded.

**Once home, Ed (inexplicably) placed the doll into a chair adjacent to his desk. He reported that the doll levitated on more than one occasion, then seemed to fall in an lifeless state. This hiatus lasted only a few weeks and before long, Annabelle was up to her old tricks.**

**The Warrens claimed that they had locked Annabelle in the outer office building before setting out on a trip, but when they returned home and opened the front door they discovered that the doll was facing them, perched contentedly on Ed's easy chair, as if mocking their efforts to contain it.**

**The doll would also, much like in her previous home, randomly appear in different rooms of the house, startling the Warrens.**

**Finally the Warrens had enough of Annabelle's unnatural antics and they decided to bring in the big guns; a Catholic priest and exorcist by the name of Father Jason Bradford. By all accounts, Father Bradford did not take to kindly to being called in to deal with this alleged "**_**devil doll**_**."**

**According to reports of the encounter, Father Bradford brashly approached the then inert doll and ripped it up from its seat, screaming: "**_**You're just a rag doll Annabelle, you can't hurt anyone**_**!" At which point he threw the doll back down on the chair. Ed blanched at his vitriolic demeanor and stated: "**_**That's one thing you better not say**_**."**

**Lorraine was also disturbed by Father Bradford's dismissive behavior and begged the priest to be careful while driving and to call her when he got back to the rectory. The call did not come until late in the evening when the shaken priest told Lorraine that his brakes had given out just as he had approached a hectic intersection. His car was demolished and he and the others involved barely survived the accident.**

**It was then that the Warrens decided that Annabelle was simply too dangerous to be exposed to the world, so they had a specially sealed case built for the doll — a sort of glass coffin — plastered with a sign which read: "WARNING, POSITIVELY DO NOT OPEN."**

**The case, which the demon doll inhabits to this day, was placed in a room full of supposedly cursed objects that the Warrens had taken out of circulation and the door was locked.**

**Eventually, the Warrens turned their terrifying collection into an "Occult Museum," which is open to the public. The now incarcerated Annabelle seems to be unable to move, but that does not mean that her nefarious powers have diminished.**

**Arguably the most disturbing tale associated with this malicious rag doll involves a young couple who were touring the museum with Ed as a guide. After Ed had explained the background story of Annabelle, the young man — full of the hubris of youth and no doubt trying to impress his innamorata — pounded on the glass case and challenged the doll to rise up and scratch him.**

"Dude, don't do it, don't do it!" Mikey cried out. "Bad choice." Donnie said.

**Ed wasted no time escorting the couple out of the museum stating: "**_**son you need to leave**_**." Ed watched as the couple drove off on the young beau's motorcycle and was, sadly, one of the last people to ever seem him alive.**

**According to his girlfriend, just after they left the museum, they were laughing about the silly stories surrounding the doll when the man abruptly lost control of his motorcycle and crashed into a tree. He was killed instantly and his girlfriend required over a year of hospitalization. While many skeptics would insist that this was nothing more than a sorrowful coincidence, the Warrens were convinced that they had incurred the wrath of Annabelle.**

**Ed Warren passed away in 2006, and Lorraine, now in her eighties, remains a thoroughly dedicated paranormal investigator. She claims that while Annabelle has not been able to break out from her case, she still manages to shift positions and, on occasion, has even been known to growl at unwary and no doubt terrified visitors.**

**No matter how rational I may be sitting in front you telling this story, with the light of Donnie's T-phone pouring over my face and a cold brew mere inches from my hand, in my heart of hearts I know that dolls are pure, unrefined, one-hundred percent evil… and no one can convince me otherwise.**

**And, putting all rationality aside, I shudder to think that the Warrens actually were right and Annabelle (or whatever is inside if her) might just be biding her time, waiting for her caretaker to expire, so that it can be unleashed by less responsible hands onto an unsuspecting world…**

**In the meantime, I might never go into a toy store again.**

"You and me both." Mikey agreed. Leo and August shuddered. Donnie continued biting his knuckle. Raph had no reaction. "Cute, Robyn. But there is no way that's possible." Raph said. Mikey looked at him wide-eyed. "I believe it! Don't say stuff like that! Annabelle will hear you!" Mikey exclaimed. Leo, Donnie, Robyn, and August nodded in agreement. "Mikey, it's fake. There is no such thing as a demon doll, okay?" Raph said. "Shut up!" Donnie laughed "What's gonna happen if I don't? Is Annabelle gonna come all the way from Connecticut to New York just to get revenge on-" Suddenly, Raph fell on the floor on his stomach. August gasped. Raph groaned and rolled onto his back. When he got up, he looked at his feet and saw a Raggedy Ann doll. "Annabelle! It's Annabelle!" Mikey shrieked.

Raph's eyes widened and he kicked the doll across the room, it smacked against the wall and fell to the ground. It sat there and did nothing, the others waited for something to happen. "Is it dead?" Leo asked. Suddenly, the doll stretched out its little arms and stood itself up like a normal person. "Nope." Donnie squeaked. Suddenly the doll floated in the air. All of them screamed, the turtles ran out of the lair to the topside while the two girls ran to the bedrooms to hide. August peeked out from the staircase and giggled.

She jumped down and put the doll down that she had been controlling with her powers. "Robyn! April! All clear!" August called. Robyn and April ran out of the bedrooms smirking. April pulled off her wig that she had been using and pulled the bobby pins out of her hair. "Best prank ever!" April said, laughing. "I can't believe that you had the capability to sneak away when August let go of his arm and replace her!" Robyn said. April shrugged. "I have that kunoichi status." April said. "So when are we gonna tell them that we pranked them?" August asked. "We won't. We'll let them figure it out." Robyn said.

"So I guess this means that they probably don't wanna watch Haunted on the Animal Planet with us when they get back." April said. "Nope." August and Robyn said. April smirked. "Looks like Mikey isn't Dr. Prankenstein after all."


End file.
